Duralle Absalom
Summary Duralle Absalom is an OC created by Luxardel on July 29th, 2017. Duralle, 15-years-old at the start of the series, faces many challenges growing up. He lives at home with his mother Alisha and younger sister Bianca. His mother told him that his father was locked up for something he did in the past, but recently Duralle has had some suspicion about this detail. Between this and his mother's claim that his sister acquired a mental disorder that unfortunately causes her to behave slowly (mentally), he takes what she says with a grain of salt. It doesn't help when it seems the role of mother, man of the house, and sister's keeper all fall on him. Regardless, he continues his life trying to be the best he can so that those around him don't have to worry about him being unreliable. Personality He strives to be at the top of his game in everything he does, whether it's academics, taking care of the family, or getting stronger with Dreylin Jr., his closest friend. His fighting capability rivals that of Dre, but when Dre gets serious, Duralle can't help but acknowledge his cunning. Though he doesn't talk much, he has no problem socializing with others that he's comfortable with. Funny enough though, he gets more nervous whenever he talks to Keesha Jackson, Dre's sister. Duralle likes her a lot and can even manage to attempt conversation with her. Sadly, she doesn't notice him enough for his intentions to be made clear to her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good '''| '''Chaotic Good Name: Duralle Absalom Origin: The Peacekeeperz Gender: Male Age: 15 years old Classification: Human Stats Tier: 10-A | 8-A (With Drogo) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (via Astralization only), Athleticism, Martial Arts (Aikido, Tai-chi, and inspiration from Praying Mantis Kung Fu), Astral Manipulation via Drogo (Can faze completely in and out of the astral realm. Able to send attacks through the astral realm and fight opponents with seemingly impossible-to-avoid attacks and grapples. Physical Capabilities are also tremendously enhanced and slowly increase with usage over time.), Rage Boost, Extrasensory Perception (Life Detection), Limited Mind Manipulation (via Astralization only), Intangibility, Flight (via Astralization only), Psychometry, Telepathy (via Astralization only). Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Very Talented Martial Artist) | Multi-City Block Level (via Astralization Drogo only) Speed: Athletic Human (Can run a mile in 5 minutes) | Supersonic+ (via Astralization only) Lifting Strength: Above Average (Stopped a heavy table from falling on his sister with ease.) | Multi-City Block (via Astralization only) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Threw a man through a plaster wall.) | Multi-City Block Level (via Astralization only) Durability: Athlete Level (Can take multiple human level punches.) | Multi-City Block Level (via Astralization only) Stamina: Moderate (Fought a horde of gang members alongside Dre for a few minutes.) | Endless (via Astralization only) Range: A few meters | Endless (via Astralization only/ time limited) Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Ability boosts and Multi-Level enhancements only available when Astralized, Time able to be Astralized is timed by the amount of Pixy dust obtained by Drogo. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With Drogo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Astral Users Category:Vector Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8